


A Veteran's Gift

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Category: Original Work
Genre: 16 year old, F/M, Incest, Little Girl - Freeform, Pregnant, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal, sleeping, teen, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: Kristy's father, John, is a soldier that just came home for a visit. His time away has created a need for being close to someone so when his cold wife wants nothing but physicality, he decides that his daughter is the next best thing.





	A Veteran's Gift

(A Veteran’s Day Special)

I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror. My breasts aren’t very big. I was a 30c whereas my sisters and mom were all Ds and Fs. Funny how the only time where getting an F is something great, is when it applies to your own body.

Usually, I don’t worry about my size at all. But this time was different. My dad was coming home from overseas and I wanted to have him think that I was beautiful. Maybe I should have accepted my mom’s proposal to boost my assets. Then again, I don’t want to be one of those fake ass girls. I wanted to have everything be natural.

Muffled voices came from outside of my room accompanied by the creaking of the stairs as footsteps weighed in on them.

Quickly, I pulled on my sports bra and jumped into my bed. It was midnight already and I had to be asleep. If my mother found me still awake to wait for my dad she would be furious.

She and I didn’t have the best kind of relationship. For the majority of the time, I was always holed up in my room trying to avoid her. And when we did bump into each other in the house she would spend the time yelling at me and blaming me for my dad being sent away on duty which she said was evidence of him not loving her anymore. She was crazy. But she was the only family I had other than my dad. So I put up with her.

“She should be asleep already, John,” I could hear her voice through the door.

I rolled around on my bed until I found a comfortable position to settle in. I ended up curled up underneath the blankets and tried my best to keep my eyes closed.

“I know. I’ll be with you in a moment. Just go to the room,” his gentle voice filled the room along with a sliver of light from the hallway as my door creaked open.

Mom snorted. Her footsteps signalled that she was leaving. I could guess that the door opened wider as I felt the light pour onto my entire face. Then it all vanished as the door creaked shut. The light flipped on and I felt the bed flatten with added weight.

“Your mom’s gone. You can wake up,” he said.

I didn’t budge. Didn’t flinch or even crack open my eyes a sliver. I just laid there feigning sleep.

My dad prodded me a bit before deciding I really was sleeping. I was grateful as I felt him drag my feet into a proper position on my bed. But then my covers were dragged off and I could feel the draft of the air from my open window. Shit, I forgot to close that.

“You know I love you very much right?” I couldn’t help but shiver as I heard his softened voice in my ear.

I could see he smelled a bit like aftershave and coconut.

He placed his hand on my stomach and caressed it a bit. I forced myself not to flinch too much and kept still waiting to see what exactly it was he was planning to do. If it was something I didn’t like I could always pretend to start waking up, right?

Seeing as I didn’t move or make a sound, dad got bolder. He started to lift my sports bra off my chest.

Clear. It was clear to me where this was going. Yet I was frozen. It wasn’t in fear. Maybe it was shame. Shame that I wanted this to actually happen. What I wanted my own dad to do to me.

I’ve never had a boyfriend. So maybe it was curiosity. Or maybe I was just denying my first thought.

I was jerked back to reality as I felt cold hands touch my pussy. It felt so cold and it stimulated me so much.

I felt as my pussy got wet soaking my daddy’s hand.

“Oh. You’re so wet Kristy.”

A small involuntary moan escaped my mouth.

“Yes. I bet you love that. Don’t you,” he whispered.

I really wanted to move. Wake up and enjoy my dad since I wasn’t planning on stopping him. But I couldn’t. I was just along for the ride.

His belt jingled as he took it off and my bed was underneath the weight of two people once more. Not even a minute passed by before he pushed himself deep into me popping my virginity.

“That’s what I expected from my little girl,” Dad whispered.

Just several ins and outs broke me and my eyes flew open as I moaned and arched my back. “Oh yes, Daddy!”

“Oh SHIT!” my dad exclaimed in surprise at my words.

I was immediately filled with a warmth throughout my body as I felt him empty himself into me. It was my turn to cry out. I hadn’t taken any birth control and we were too far from the city to purchase any day after pills. My dad just screwed me.

“I thought you were asleep!” he hissed.

“Even if I was asleep, it’s not like anyone can go through sex without waking up!” I pointed out as I tried to take the cum out of my pussy but only succeeded in pushing it in further. “What the hell did you do dad?! I’m still too young to be pregnant, and I don’t even have a boyfriend.” After a moment of thinking I realized something else too, “And mom’s going to definitely find out who the baby’s dad is. It’s not like you can protect me either, you always go out whenever you're called.”

My dad wrapped his arms around my frame and brought me closer to him making me welcome him back inside in the process. I shivered. It felt so good.

“I’m not going to leave you alone anymore, I’m going to ask for a release in order to look after you now.” We kissed.

I was going to become a mother. A better one than my own especially with my baby’s and my father by my side.


End file.
